Ultraman Jack
Ultraman Jack is the main character of The Return of Ultraman. A 17,000-19,000 year old Ultraman that was originally named "New Ultraman" (新ウルトラマン, Shin Urutoraman?), or just "Kaettekita Ultraman" (帰ってきたウルトラマン?), after the show's title. In the 70s to early 80s Tsuburaya and Bandai held a contest for children to pick a new name for the character due to licensing issues. Ultraman Jack's series is created after the death of Eiji Tsuburaya. Physiology While nearly identical in appearance to the original Ultraman, the red pattern on Ultraman Jack's silver suit is slightly different, and he can be distinguished by his shorter "pants," fuller "sleeves" and "kneepads," and pinstripes along the red areas. Also of note is that Ultraman Jack is one of the few Ultra-Crusaders who requires no device (like the "beta capsule") to transform. Hideki Go, the human host for Ultraman Jack, simply raises his hands to transform at will when Ultraman Jack signals him to do so--or, sometimes, against his will in a very desperate situation. Also there are times when Hideki Go tries to transform only to have the process blocked due to Ultraman Jack refusing to transform under the circumstances. Character Design As the new generation after Ultraman and Ultraseven, The Tsuburaya Productions make the design similar to Original Ultraman. Just added with Ultra Bracelet, Stripes on his Body, and the colorsky was modifed. History The Return of Ultraman A racer was caught in the middle of the battle between two monsters and was mortally wounded and eventully died. Just minutes before they removed the body from the room Ultraman Jack came to him much like Ultraman did to Shin Hayata five years ago. Jack had made Hideki Go his host and revived him. Shortly afterwards Go used his power unknowingly for the first time to defeat Earthtron, a monster that was attacking a mountain village. After Jack defeated Earthtron Go applied for MAT and quickly passed their tests with flying colors. After learning to control Jack's power after defeating Takkong Goh, Jack, and MAT would continue to fight monsters and aliens for nearly a year. After a defeat from Bemstar Ultraseven gave Jack a new device called the Ultra Braclet which has helped him even further. Over time Jack's skills and strength increased. When the alien known as Bat entered one of Go's dreams Jack began to have nightmares about Zetton, a robot that nearly killed the original Ultraman. Once Bat made himself known he used a second Zetton to terrorize Tokyo while keeping Go's friends hostage by having Zetton hold them. Jack put his life on the line to save Goh's friends and after impaling Bat with the Ultra Lance Zetton was quickly taken down, proving Ultras can take down Zetton as Jack flew back to M78 to aid the others against Alien Bat's invasion. Afterwards Jack returned to Earth to help other Ultras in their time of need. Ultraman Jack is one of the few Ultras to remain in contact with his human host; Hideki Go still serves as a vessel for the mighty alien warrior, as seen in the Ultraman Mebius series and movies. Ultraman Ace Ultraman Jack reappeared in ultraman ace episode 1,13,14,26,27 Ultraman Taro Ultraman Jack reappeared in episode 1,25,26,27,40. Hideki Go also reappeared along the ultra brothers in episode 40 Ultraman Leo The evil alien Babalou managed to freeze Astra, Ultraman Leo's younger brother, and later made him evil. Astra flew to the Land of Light, and after being followed by the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Ultraman Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace), he manages to steal the Ultra Key. The Ultra-homeworld fell out of its orbit, and was heading towards Earth to crash. When he was going to escape, he was stopped by Ultraman, and the two had a short fight, but "Astra" escaped and flew to Earth. The other brothers raised Ultraman from the ground, and he said that it wasn't Babalou who stole the Ultra Key, but Astra, the Ultras were shocked, and they all flew to Earth following him, not before informing Ultraseven that Astra took the Ultra Key. Dan Moroboshi told Gen Otori about what happened, Gen was shocked, and after "Astra" arrived on Earth, Dan tried to stop him using his Ultra powers, and the Ultra Brothers arrived on the scene. Gen stoped Dan, and the two started to fight, but the Ultra Brothers started to fight against Astra. Ultraman managed to hurt Astra and make him fall, but he raised up, and after Gen Otori and Moroboshi stopped fighting, he used his Ultra powers and made Astra weak, but Gen recovered and beat Moroboshi to unconsciousness, and he transformed into Ultraman Leo. After a hard battle against the four Ultra Brothers, he raises Astra, asks him what he did but Astra didn't answer anything, and tells the Ultras to stop, but they denied and told him that stealing the Ultra Key may make the Land of Light to clash against Earth, destroying it. At that same moment, the Land of Light was close to Earth, and natural disasters started to occur, earthquakes and fissures were ocurring. And the Ultra Brothers started to fight both Leo and Astra. After a short battle, the Ultra Brothers had no choice but to use their Specium Rays against Astra, and they fired them at him, but Leo protected him and took the damage. Leo fell to the ground completely hurt, "Astra" menaced the Ultra Brothers, and he was going to shoot a beam from the Ultra Key, but suddenly, a mighty thunder from the sky fired at "Astra", and he fell to the ground, and the Ultra Key broke into two pieces. And suddenly, Ultraman King appeared, and after saluting Zoffy, he told the Ultras to watch out for Astra, and he fired his ray, and the false Astra transformed back into Alien Babalou. The Ultras defeated Babalou, recovered the real Astra from his imprisoment, and Ultraman Leo and Astra became the first members from the Space Garrison that were not born in the Land of Light. Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Mebius and Brothers Ultraman 8 Ultra Brothers Ultra galaxy Mega Monster Battle The Revenge of Belial Ultraman saga Ultraman Jack Statistics *'Height': 40 meters *'Weight': 35,000 tons *'Human Form': Hideki Go *'Transformation Item': None, using Force of Will (Urutora Nenriki). He is an exception among Ultramen, since he does not use an external device to transform, like Ultraman´s Beta Capsule, Ultra Seven´s Ultra-Eye, and so forth. *'Home Planet': The Land Of Light, Nebula M78 Ultraman Jack's Powers & Weapons *''' Specium Ray': Jack can fire the Specium Ray by crossing his arms in a lower case "+" style beam . It's exactly like Ultraman's Specium Ray. It can obliterate monsters in one shot. *'Ultra Slash': Jack can fire the Ultra-Slash from his hand. Same as Ultraman's and Zoffy's. Can slice through monsters easily. *'Ultra Bracelet': A multipurpose weapon that can be used like the Eye Slugger, but can also transform into a lance, a cross, shield, and light reflector. It can even piece back together a dismembered Ultraman. *'Ultra Lance': Is a lance made from Ultra Bracelet. It can destroy monster in one hit. *'ultra Spark': Is a spark made from Ultra Bracelet. It can cut opponent easily. It also usually use by Jack sometime. *'Cinerama Shot': Jack's "L" style beam attack. It can destroy monsters in one shot. *'Fog Beam': Jack can fire a stream of energy from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Similar to Ultraman's Slash Ray. *'Eye Beams': Jack can fire powerful energy beams from his eyes. *'Ultra Slash': Jack can throw opponent to sky then cut them easily. It even defeat most powerful enemies, like Black King *'Ultra Barrier': A telekinetic barrier that is powerful enough to turn back a tidal wave. Possibly one of the most elaborate display of movements for any Ultra ability. *'Ultra-Frost': Jack can fire an ice beam attack that can defrost any freeze monsters. *'Body Spark': Jack can send electric shock waves though his body. Used to shock monsters who are grabbing hold of Jack. *'Palm Fireball': Jack can send out a fireball from his palm. *'Hand Blast': Jack can fire an energy beam from his hand in a similar style as the M87 *'Ultra Hurricane': Jack can spin enemy in the air and shoot the Specium Beam to destroy the enemy. First used in episode 51 when he fight Alien Bat and Zetton II. *'Ultra Shield': Jack is equipped with an shield on his Ultra Bracelet. First used in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as his barrier. Ultraman Jack also has the ability to "see" invisible enemies by piercing through their camouflage and detecting them. Transformation ' ''' 'Will Power'': Hideki Goh can transform into Ultraman Jack by sheer will, permitting that Jack allows him to however. This is signifyed when Goh waves or holds one of his arms above his body and Ultraman Jack is activated. See also *Hideki Go - Jack's Human Host *The Return of Ultraman - Ultraman Jack's debut and star series Trivia *In Ultraman Ace english dub episode 14, Ultraman Jack is called "Ultraman Shinian". Category:Ultras Category:Stubs Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Videogame characters